fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Princess Power
Mario Princess Power is a game that is both released on both the wii u and the Nintendo switch. It is mainly focused on the Mario Princess. You can switch between which princess you are playing as. Release Date: Japan: March 16, 2017 USA: April 14, 2017 UK and AUS: April 21, 2017 Rating Japan: Cero A USA: ESRB Everyone UK: PEGI 3 AUS: 3 and up Consoles: Wii U Nintendo Switch Summary Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Shokora, and Eclair are having a party. They decide to invite Mona and Merelda. On the way there, Mona bumps into Merelda. Then you start playing as Mona and Merelda. When you get to the castle, a cutscene occurs. The princesses are enjoying the party. Peach then hands out cake and out of nowhere Shadow Peach appears and steals the Party Crown. Now the princess must band together to defeat Shadow Peach and get the Party Crown Back. Characters Playable Peach Daisy Rosalina Shokora Eclair Mona Merelda Enemies Shadow Peach Pink Goombas Pink koopas Pink Boos Worlds There are 9 worlds. Each one has a boss to defeat. World 1 A Grassy Like area by the Mushroom kingdom Boss: Pom Pom World 2 A Dessert Like area by Sarasaland Boss: Queen Boo World 3 An Ice like area Boss: Queen Bob-bomb World 4 A Beach like area Boss: Giant Pink Cheep-cheep World 5 A cloud like area Boss: Dark Luma World 6 A Space like area Boss: Goomba Queen World 7 A Jungle like area Boss: An upgraded version of Pom Pom World 8 A lava like area Boss: Princess Shroob Shadow World The final world that is full of shadows Boss: Shadow Peach Eprologue There is a cutscene where the princesses are having a nice party and the crown starts to glow. Everyone looks at it, then the crown becomes 7 crowns. And everyone puts a crown on. And they cheer. The credits then show. Ribbon Jems The items to collect in the game. There are 5 of them in each level. Bonus Minigames Ballroom Dance One princess gets to dance with a toad. If they get the move right, they will wink, giggle, or smile. If they get it wrong, they will slip and say "Oof". If they fail, they will fall to the ground. Cooking Contest Two princesses will try to bake a cake. Make sure you follow the instructions. Online You can go online and play with other players. Other minigames can be played. You can also play a course with others and try to race them. Abilities There are no power-ups in this game. Each princess can do something different. Peach: Floating, speeds up faster, Parasol attack Daisy: Strong ground-pound, Runs Faster, Better jumping. Rosalina: Star magic, Spin attack, flies to secret places to find ribbon gems. Shokora: Jumps higher, Runs more carefully, attack chance is higher. Eclair: Sprinkles candy on enemies Mona: Controls easier. Merelda: Makes a huge shock wave which kills enemies Gallery Princess Peach Hair Flip.png 200px-Daisy MP10ff.png 365px-Rosalina - Mario Party 10.png Princess Shokora 3D.png Eclair slightly new.jpg Mona Artwork.png Queen Merelda 3D Doh.png 3d shadow peach by superkiryoshi-d7b3s4y.png This Category:Games